


Vampires Get Gay Crushes Too

by irlenolacroix



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Vampires, and kamal? kamal is simply gay, boris is a vampire in this, boris sees a cute lil twink approaching his doorstep late at night..., request, what could go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlenolacroix/pseuds/irlenolacroix
Summary: When Boris saw the soaked and trembling figure running through his front garden and approaching his door, all he could think was how cliche it was that the night was so dark and so stormy.He didn’t need this now. He’d just fed last night, he could last at least another two weeks without having to feed again. But of course there was some poor lost soul appearing on his doorstep on the one night he wasn’t secretly hoping for it, shaking from hunger and craving the taste of blood. No. He was satiated. He was full. But the figure was knocking on his front door now, and Boris had no choice but to answer.***Boris is a vampire, and Kamal is the unfortunate (or fortunate?) twink who ended up on his doorstep.
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Vampires Get Gay Crushes Too

When Boris saw the soaked and trembling figure running through his front garden and approaching his door, all he could think was how cliche it was that the night was so dark and so stormy.

He didn’t need this now. He’d just fed last night, he could last at least another two weeks without having to feed again. But of course there was some poor lost soul appearing on his doorstep on the one night he wasn’t secretly hoping for it, shaking from hunger and craving the taste of blood. No. He was satiated. He was full. But the figure was knocking on his front door now, and Boris had no choice but to answer.

_ I’ll just show them a nice evening and ask them to return when I’m hungry, _ he thought to himself.  _ It’s much more convenient than hunting. _

Boris opened the door to a shivering young man, perhaps a foot and a half shorter than him, with thick black hair that was soaked through and a shirt that was suctioned to his skin from all the rain. The young man was looking at Boris’s torso, but his eyes slowly dragged up his body to find his face. Boris could see some fear there. The fear, however, didn’t win.

“...Hey…?”

Boris almost laughed. “Hello there.” He smiled slowly and leaned against the doorframe, the weight of his coat shifting as he did so. “What brings you to my front porch so late on such a stormy night?”

For a moment the young man stared in silence before letting out a sound that almost seemed to be a nervous laugh. “Well! Um… That’s actually kind of the deal, ah… See, I’m new to the area and I was tryin’ to walk home from work, I was workin’ a late shift, y’know, and, ah… Guess I must’ve taken a few wrong turns, ‘cause I realized, hey, I’ve been walking for half an hour and it’s been raining for half of that and I’ve got no clue where I am!” The young man’s voice was getting higher in pitch, seemingly from anxiety. “And, well, I’m… I’m a bit damp, as you can see, and it doesn’t look like the downpour is gonna stop anytime soon, and…” He trailed off, shrinking under Boris’s gaze, before sticking his hand out for a shake. “I’m Kamal. Kamal Bora. Uh, I guess we’re neighbors. Or maybe we aren’t. I have no idea where my apartment complex is.”

Boris took a long moment just to gaze at Kamal Bora, who looked… not appetizing, necessarily, but more like a sad wet kitten. “Boris Habit,” he said after a while, returning the handshake and then stepping to the side. “Come in, dry off. I’ll bring you a towel and some clothes.”

“O--oh! Um, gee, thank you! Boris Habit, huh? Mind if I call you Boris? You can call me Kamal.” Kamal stepped inside, gazing around the foyer and all the plants within. Succulents, flowers, cacti, ferns, vines… “You have a lot of plants, huh…”

Boris chuckled softly. “There’s more in the living room. You may sit down if you’d like while I return with clothes and towels.”

“Huh… Thank you.” Kamal’s eyes were wide with awe as he gazed around Boris’s home. Boris realized how long it had been since he had real company. He then chastised himself for thinking of Kamal as ‘company’ and hurried off to get some towels and clothing.

Boris’s clothes were too big on Kamal. Of course they were; Boris was a big guy and Kamal was, for lack of a better word, a twink. Boris’s shirts swallowed him. Kamal didn’t seem to mind, though. Boris had gotten a fire going and Kamal looked cozy curled up in a chair in front of it.

Boris gazed upon him. He was almost too cute to even think about drinking from.

“So…” Kamal’s eyes hadn’t stopped scanning the house since he’d arrived. “Um, what do you do, Boris? Like, for a living?” He chuckled softly. “I don’t mean to be rude, but this is a really nice place.”

Boris leaned back on the couch he’d seated himself on, regarding Kamal with curiosity. “I’m a gardener,” he said finally, and his hands wiggled involuntarily with excitement as he thought about his job. “I mostly work nights, though. Tonight I’m off, though.”

“And thank God for that!” Kamal chuckled. “Don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t home. Hell, makes me wanna call it fate, almost.”

Boris hummed. “Almost,” he said, and he wondered why his stomach jumped. “What do you do, Kamal?”

Kamal grinned. It was a nervous grin, but a grin nonetheless. “Well, I’m a dental assistant!” He shifted so he was facing Boris a little more directly, the shirt he’d borrowed twisting a little in protest before reluctantly following the movement of his body. “I’m pretty new at it. I like dentistry, though, at least I like it so far. Kind of boring, but hey, it pays the bills!”

Boris wondered if Kamal had noticed his missing teeth, or perhaps the teeth that were a bit too sharp for the average human. “Interesting. I’m glad you enjoy your pursuits.”

“Yeah… I’m glad too.” Kamal smiled a little, then sighed and turned back to face the fire, his eyes wandering over the plants again. “Thanks for letting me stay the night.”

“It’s not a problem.” Boris wondered if it was the fire making his face so warm or something else. “Anybody would do the same, I’m sure of that.”

“Hah! I doubt that.” Kamal giggled softly and curled up, making himself smaller. “I can sleep on the couch if you want.”

“I have a guest bedroom.”

“It’s okay, I really don’t want to be intrusive.”

“Kamal, it’s called a guest bedroom for a reason.” Boris smiled just a little as he gazed upon the figure in his chair. “You’re a guest. You can stay in it.”

Kamal’s skin was a shade of brown that seemed to glow in the light of the fire. Boris couldn’t help noticing it.

“Thanks a ton, Boris Habit. I’ll make it up to you sometime, I promise.”

Boris wondered whether that payback might someday be in the form of a sip of Kamal’s blood. With that wondering came a sudden and strange level of cognitive dissonance, and Boris decided to forget about it, at least until he was hungry.

Three o’clock in the morning came after a long night chatting by the fire with Kamal. Kamal seemed like the type of guy to stay up late anyways, but even he got a little sleepy, hanging languidly over the arm of the chair he was sat in and gazing at Boris while Boris waxed poetic about the plants in his house. Boris was trying not to look too much at Kamal, at his gentle smile, his hair that looked so soft now that it had dried.

Kamal would be his type if he weren’t going to be his dinner later.

_ Why on Earth am I thinking about that? _

“You… think we oughta go to bed, Boris?”

Boris blinked and looked away from the snake plant he’d been looking at. “Are you tired?”

“A little, yeah.” Kamal sighed and stretched, slowly getting to his feet. “Um… Where was that guest bedroom you told me about? If you really don’t mind me staying there.”

“Oh!” Boris stood and started down the hall, slowly so Kamal could follow. “Around here, come with me.”

“Thanks.” Kamal pulled the shirt he’d borrowed tighter around his frame, following Boris through the house. “Where’ll you sleep?”

Boris didn’t need to sleep (vampirism did that to a man), but he answered anyhow. “My bedroom is just across the hall.” He stopped in front of the guest room and opened the door, turning to look at Kamal. “Here. All yours for tonight, and… Well, and if you’d ever like to come stay with me again. I seldom have company and…” Boris was talking without thinking it through first.  _ He’s going to be your dinner in two weeks, dammit! _ “...I’d quite like to have a friend.”

Kamal stepped past Boris into the room, looking around, and then looking up at Boris with bright, thankful eyes. “It’s real nice of you,” Kamal said quietly. “I think I’d like to have a friend too.”

Boris realized just how close he was to Kamal. If his heart still beat, he thought, it would have been going faster than ever.

“Well…” Boris took a step back and looked at the floor. “Goodnight. Sleep well. I’ll be across the hall if you need anything.”

“Thanks. I mean it.” Kamal was quiet, still looking at Boris, and just as Boris was about to turn and leave him alone Kamal spoke up once more, seemingly without thought. “And, y’know, I don’t care that you’re a vampire. Just… Don’t kill me if you can help it.”

Boris froze. His eyes darted back up to Kamal and their gazes met, on even ground despite their height difference. His face was red, he was sure of it, and while it was hard to tell in the dim light, Kamal looked much the same.

“...How did you know?”

“Who else would accept a sopping wet stranger into their lavish home at this time of night?”

Boris swallowed. He did have a point. “I wasn’t going to kill you.”

Kamal smiled gently and approached Boris. He began to slowly run a hand up Boris’s arm, stopping just above his elbow and resting there. “I trust you. Thank you for that.”

Boris stared. He felt frozen, or like he was moving through water. Slowly, though, his hand moved on its own to take Kamal’s. He lifted Kamal’s hand and gently pressed his lips to the back of it, giving it a gentle squeeze before returning it to Kamal’s possession.

“I trust you too,” Boris said.

It was Kamal’s turn to short-circuit. He collected himself quickly, though, and only the wobbling of his smile betrayed any hint of being flustered. “Um… Goodnight, Boris. I’ll, ah… I’ll see you in the morning.”

Boris’s smile was just as shaky as Kamal’s, but somehow just as sure of itself as well. “Goodnight, Kamal. I’ll see you then.”

Boris stepped back out into the hallway and closed the door. He stood there for a long moment, staring at the dark wood making up the door to the guest bedroom, before turning and swiftly walking off to his own quarters, closing his door and letting out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

_ Kamal Bora, Kamal Bora, Kamal Bora. _

The lily on Boris’s window seemed to glow in the moonlight. Once Boris was able to shake himself out of his own thoughts, he went over to kiss the flower like he did every night, and then he stood there, quietly looking out the window.

“He is rather cute, isn’t he, Lily?” he mused, stroking one of the lily’s petals. “Perhaps I’ll make breakfast for him in the morning.”

The lily did not respond. Boris didn’t mind the quiet, though. He didn’t mind it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from @n-sani-tea on tumblr! it's been a long time coming and i had a lot of major delays while writing it, but i think it came out really cute and i worked extremely hard to get it done finally!
> 
> my tumblr is @winemomparker if anyone ever wants to chat or make a request! i love you all, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
